


Tale of Two Avatars Book 1: Light

by ZeOtaku



Series: Avatar: Tale of Two Avatars [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeOtaku/pseuds/ZeOtaku
Summary: It has been nearly 17 years since the passing of Avatar Korra, and the world is a different place. The new Earth Avatar, Shanzi, begins his journey on mastering the four elements, but must also fight against war, rebellion, and the second Dark Avatar.
Series: Avatar: Tale of Two Avatars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876666
Kudos: 1





	Tale of Two Avatars Book 1: Light

The streets were filled lanterns, chatter, food stands, bright lights, confetti, and loud music. Most of the world was celebrating the life of Avatar Korra, who had just passed away at the old age of 81. This was also a time to celebrate the coming of a new Avatar, a person they knew who would lead them into a future of peace and prosperity, such as the Avatar before them.

Of course, some people still had to work. While everyone was enjoying their night, two guards stood ground at an entrance door for an Avatar temple in Republic City. They were clad in relatively modern looking military armor, and held large spears to attack any intimidate, and if needed to attack any intruder that came there way. They were looking very tired and unenthused, waiting for their shifts to be over so they could join the rest of their families in the parade.

They heard something in the shadows, which quickly woke the both of those guards up. Gripping onto their spears, they looked around for whatever noise they had heard. Jumping in front of them was a man in black draped in a black hooded robe with a demon mask. He had a staff in his hand, which he hoisted on his back. He proceeded to walk up to the guards.

"Stop! We're authorized to use lethal force if you proceed to intrude!" shouted one of the guards. They strengthened the grip on their spears and pointed it at the man, nervous yet ready to attack.

Of course, that didn't stop the hooded man at all. He stuck out his hands towards the spears, and with a quick swipe, the spears flew out of the guards' hands. Facing his fingers towards the guards, he coiled his hands into a fist. As he did so, the guards felt the terrible sensation of not being able to breathe. They were gasping for air, and within a few seconds, both of them were on the ground unconscious. The entry door was now unguarded, yet still locked shut.

The man shot a stream of fire from his hands to the door, melting his way into the temple. The security alarm in the temple began blaring, flashing red in the dark. Multiple footsteps and shouting could be heard throughout the temple, which meant the hooded man had to act fast. Grabbing his staff, he pressed a button which extended its wings and began flying up towards the top of the temple. He landed on the second highest floor before dashing across the floor towards a door. Three guards left the room and hoisted their spears at him.

Once he had gained enough momentum running towards the guards, he jumped up high in the air, far above those guards heads. He landed his foot on one of the guards head and proceeded to use the other two's faces as stepping stones, stepping with enough force to knock the guards out. Having cleared those three, he proceeded to head towards that door.

A fireball was shot at him, in which he stepped to the side of. Another guard, a firebender, was behind and now rushing towards him with his spear in the air. Striking down, the hooded man grabbed the spear and snapped it in half before using the spearhead to strike the guard. It sliced the guard, which caused him to groan in pain and step back. The man threw the spearhead towards the guard, but the guard proceeded to punch a stream of fire towards the hooded intruder, which burned the spearhead into ashes.

The intruder created a large pocket of air as a shield, and the flames from the stream shot out around the intruder. All of a sudden, the fire from the guard's attack began being absorbed into the pocket of air, creating a large fireball. Baffled, the guard stepped back looking in fear and confusion as his attack was totally absorbed by the intruder.

The intruder used threw the ball of fire towards the guard, and it exploded as if it was a bomb right next to the guard. The guard was caught up in the explosion, and that floor around the area of the explosion fell apart. The burning debris landing on the floors below, which would soon begin a fire in the entire temple. The intruder continued running towards the door he was headed towards- a large double door that was also locked. Once again, he melted the door down by shooting it with a stream of fire, and made his way into the room it was leading too.

The room was a library with high walls, covered in bookshelves that were filled to the brim. There was a sort of altar in the middle of this library with a few books opened. He walked up to the altar and inspected it. He skimmed through all of the books that were on it, chuckling to himself. "So this is what that old fool Korra has been researching."

He flips to a certain page in the book with a large hand print spanning over two pages and places it down on the altar. He removes his glove, revealing an Air Nomad tattoo on his hand. Placing his hand down on the hand print, he begins to recite a sort of spiritual chant. As he is chanting, the hand print, his tattoos, and many markings around the room begin to glow orange. At the end of the chant, a large shockwave from the book sends the intruder flying towards the wall, and from the book rises the spirit Vaatu.

"I've done it..." muttered the intruder, looking in awe at the spirit he had just brought back to life. The spirit of chaos, darkness... the incarnation of the Dark Avatar.

The intruder stands up and shouts to him. "Vaatu! I have finally revived you! Let us merge as one, and allow me to carry the title of the Dark Avatar!"

Vaatu looks at the intruder. "I thank you for freeing me from death, human, but your efforts are in vain.

The intruder shouts back confusedly. "What? I brought you back to life, Vaatu! The least you could do is reward me with being the Dark Avatar!"

"I cannot tempt you as your mind is too strong, nor will I attempt so. I will choose my own to create a child of darkness, and I will end Raava and shroud this world in darkness and chaos! I sense you will be a valuable asset, but you will _not_ be the Dark Avatar. Farewell!" 

Vaatu flies out through the roof, destroying it to look for his next incarnation. The intruder shouts to him in anger. "Vaatu! I will control you, and I will become the Dark Avatar!" He begins to breathe fire out of anger, setting the rest of the temple on fire and leaving it to burn.


End file.
